En busca de la felicidad
by Shie24
Summary: -“Siempre me pregunte que seria la verdadera felicidad”- Siento que estoy hundida en un pozo lleno de oscuridad. Creí que ya todo estaba perdido. Entonces lo conocí, un par de ojos azabache, fueron el motivo por el que decidí: ir en busca de mi felicidad.
1. Prologo

**En busca de la felicidad**

**Prólogo:**

"…_**Siempre me pregunte como seria la verdadera felicidad…"**_

Quizás en algún momento de mi vida la tuve. Pero fui tan reacia a creer que la tenía… que en el momento menos oportuno la perdí. A _ella_… que me ayudaba en mis problemas amorosos, en los miedos por las noches, cuando estaba triste, cuando me peleaba con mí mejor amiga, cuando me golpeaba, cuando no podía dormir.

Tras la muerte de mi madre, me sentí totalmente perdida… no encontraba razón alguna por la cual sonreír, por la cual festejar. No, razón no había… _nunca_ habría alguna razón.

Desde su muerte, caí en un pozo oscuro muy profundo, en ese lugar no veo luz alguna, no escucho voces, ni percibo ningún aroma. Es un lugar completamente alejado de lo normal y la realidad.

Puede ser que no hubiera caído en ese _"pozo"_ si al menos hubiera tenido el apoyo de mi propio padre. Pero no, el me culpaba de la muerte de mi madre, claro esta que nunca me lo dijo, pero cuando lo veo y miro sus ojos, se ve ese gran resentimiento y enojo hacia mi.

¡Pero como iba a saber yo, que era tarde! Solo estaba regando mi hermoso árbol de cerezo a dos cuadras de mi casa, nunca me imagine que ya estaba oscureciendo. Ella salio a mi encuentro, y no se… quizás por la frustración y la desesperación de no poder encontrarme, no vio ese maldito auto que paso una señal en rojo, no le dio tiempo de correrse o retroceder… solo paso. Todo paso tan rápido.

Yo Sakura Haruno, estaba hundida en la mas profunda oscuridad.

"_**No creo poder encontrar la felicidad y quizás no la merezco… pero al menos una vez quisiera ver la luz en esta oscuridad que me inunda"**_

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Nota de autora: _**

**_¡Hola a todo el mundo! (o la poca gente que comienze a leer este fic ¬.¬) Es la primera vez que publico un fanfic en mi vida, y solo espero que les agrade o que al menos lo lean._**

**_Este es recien el "Prólogo", si es que se lo puede llamar asi, seguramente mañana subire el primer capirulo... quizas lo haga ahora no tengo idea. Lo unico que les pido es que me comenten algo, no se, si escribo mal o haya algo que ustedes no entiendan... ¡pero algo!_**

**_¡Espero algún review!_**

**_Aclaro: es un fanfic Sasusaku... creo que eso es todo, em... ¿adios? ¿hasta pronto? ¿hasta nunca? O.o_**

**_¡Review!_**

* * *


	2. Capitulo I: Un pasado que tortura

—

**En busca de la felicidad**

—

—

—

**Sumary****:** _"siempre me pregunte que seria la verdadera felicidad" _Siento que estoy hundida en un pozo lleno de oscuridad. Creí que ya todo estaba perdido. Entonces lo conocí, un par de ojos azabache, fueron el motivo por el que decidí_: ir en busca de mi felicidad._

**Capitulo I:** Un pasado que tortura.

-

**¡¡¡Ring-Ring!!!** –sonó el molesto ruido del despertador.

Le di un golpe con la mano por encima de la cubierta, bostecé y volví a taparme con la calentita colcha fucsia (al igual que casi toda mí habitación). No tenía gana alguna para levantarme y si lo hago… ¿para que?

Para ver como me observa mi padre con odio y rabia, para que espere a ver que cosa que hago mal y regañarme cruelmente diciendo que si mi mama estuviera allí lo haría mucho mejor.

Encima últimamente a estado llevando a casa a una mujer, fea, para ser sincera. Es unos cuantos centímetros mas alta que yo, con pelo marrón oscuro como el chocolate y gran cantidad de mechas blancas, mas bien conocidas como canas, sus ojos son increíblemente pequeños, casi no se le ve lo blanco de el, sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas de color almíbar. Las arrugas de su rostro parecen miles de esas marcas que dejan las olas del mar en la arena, no soy muy mala pero como papa pudo haber cambiado a mi madre por esa cosa. Bueno no es una "cosa" si no que es una vieja, y se llama Madela. Es muy irritadora, cada vez que viene a casa me mira con un total despecho y asco. No se porque se me hace que mi padre le estuvo contando lo de mamá, encima de que cada vez que cocino (porque ahora lo tengo que hacer yo, ya que mi padre no sabe) me rechaza el plato y le dice a Gime (papá) que se ira a comer fuera. El, como una mosca jodida e irritadora se va tras ella y al final yo como sola.

Me levante de muy mala gana, tenia que hacerle el desayuno a mi padre y no quería que me este molestando con que mama lo haría mejor, mas rico y mucho mas rápido. Camine al baño para despejarme, abrí el grifo y me metí con el agua fresca. Estaba a pocos días de empezar la universidad, gracias a que era muy estudiosa e inteligente, me otorgaron una beca para la mejor escuela de Konoha, estaba realmente orgullosa por haber logrado alcanzar esa meta. Aparte que sabia, si no iba bien en los estudios como para que me otorgaran una beca, mi padre nunca podría pagar una universidad, mucho menos a la que iría dentro de dos días.

Una vez que termine de alistarme fui a la cocina, tome un par de huevos, galletas y un poco del café barato que quedaba. A pesar de que yo trabajaba un montón para poder comprar las cosas de la casa, nunca era suficiente, últimamente habían estado subiendo los precios a los alimentos.

Termine de hacerle el desayuno, lo deje a un lado de la mesa y me senté a un costado, mas alejada de el, no quería mirarlo. Sabía que ya se había despertado, seguro que estaba alistando sus cosas y bajaría enseguida a desayunar. Tome un sorbo de mi café, sin nada con que acompañarlo, ya que se lo había puesto a Gime. Escuche como se acercaba y tomaba asiento a mi lado, baje la mirada a la taza.

—Buenos días Sakura —me dijo Gime, mientras tomaba un poco de las tostadas que le había hecho y las remojaba en su café.

Lo mire extrañada, ¿desde cuando me saludaba? Lo mire un largo rato, no entendía nada. El estaba enojado conmigo, y estaba más que agradecida por ello. Si al fin y al cabo todo lo que estaba pasando era culpa mía.

—Buenos días…—murmure, todavía sin poder comprender lo que sucedía.

El levanto la mirada dejando el pan en la mesa, ya no tenia esa extraña mirada de tristeza total en los ojos. No, ahora los tenía con un extraño brillo de alegría, como si al fin hubiera superado algo.

—Ayer estuve con Madela, la pasamos muy bien Sakura… —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa torcida y a la vez forzada. No estaba acostumbrado a sonreírme y mucho menos a hablarme, muy pocas veces lo hacia. Yo fruncí el seño, intuía a donde llegaría esta conversación tan "amistosa", y no me gustaba nada— fuimos a la costa, al centro comercial, al cine ¡ah! Y también anduvimos por el parque, no te imaginas lo divertido que es ese lugar, nunca lo hubiera creido…

—Ve al grano papá…—le corte. Esta conversación se tornaba cada vez mucho mas incómoda.

—bueno, es punto es que… en casa ya no seremos dos Sakura…—dijo con un hilo de voz al final, así que tuve que agudizar e oído para escucharlo. Hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho, esto era peor de lo que yo me esperaba y podía soportar. Apreté los puños y enterré mi mirada en mi taza ya con el café cada ve mas tibio. No podía ver casi nada, los ojos se me nublaban, esto no me podía estar pasando— Sakura, he invitado a Madela a que viva con nosotros… ¡¡Seremos una familia nuevamente Sakura!! —dijo, aparentemente feliz, ya que no me atreví a subir la mirada cuando sentí como mis cristalinas y doloridas lagrimas salían de mis ojos color jade.

Me sentía muy frustrada, Gime no podía hacer eso. En esta casa vivió mi madre, ahora no podía traer a una mujer así como si nada.

Más encima, que hacia tres semanas que la conocía, ese no era el tiempo suficiente para llegar a enamorarse y mucho menos de conocerse a la perfección. Además, ¿en donde dormiría? La casa era muy chica para traer a alguien mas, no se podría. Nuestro hogar tenia tan solo una habitación (de solo una plaza) yo dormía en ella y mi padre en el sillón de la cocina. Forcé mis puños a apretarse más, no podía controlar la furia que ardía dentro de mí.

Pero claro esta, que yo no soy muy demostrativa con respecto a los sentimientos. Siempre creí que estar sola era mucho mejor que estar rodeada de chicos que solo te desconcentran de los estudios. También soy muy torpe, ¡es que por dios! No pasa un día en que este nevando y cuando voy a salir afuera esta el piso congelado y ¡fah! Al piso, toda revolcada y por mas de que me caigo miles de veces. Lo sigo haciendo, soy una chica algo extraña, lo se.

—y bien, ¿Qué te parece mi idea? —¿Qué me parece? Por dios este hombre estaba totalmente siego, o lo hacia ignorándome a propósito solo porque ya tenia la decisión tomada. Eso lo sabía muy bien, el ya habría tomado esa decisión hace bastante tiempo, pero esta vez yo no podía aceptar esa petición. —Madela es una persona muy buena Sakura, la amo. Y a ella tú también le caes muy bien.

¡Si claro! Estaba que le gritaba eso, lo juro. Pero me controle, si hay algo que yo nunca en mi vida hice fue el faltarles el respeto a ninguno de los dos, y no empezaría ahora.

—Papá no tenemos lugar en casa, o es que olvida que duermes en el sillón —no lo mire, pero estoy mas que convencida que su mirada era de pocos amigos. No quería que el tomase esa idea tan precipitada, mucho menos con Madela. La odiaba, la detestaba, ella nunca podría sustituir a mamá, mucho menos con ese humor de perros.

—No necesitamos mas lugar Sakura… —dijo esta vez con la vos mas seria y se sentó derecho en la silla. Yo me tense, no quería ninguna otra mala noticia con esta ya me estaba atragantando. —Bueno, es que tu… esto, no se como decirlo…—hablo con una vos mas tensa de lo normal. Al fin subí la mirada, me observaba serio esperando la reacción que haría al terminar de contar esa nueva "idea" que se traía entre manos —Con Madela, hemos estado pensando que como seremos recién casados querríamos estar solos así que… bueno, creemos que será mejor que nos casemos en China, acá en Japón no tengo buenos recuerdos… así que nos iremos allá…—hablo muy serio.

Lo mire con mis ojos fueras de mis cuencas, estaba totalmente sorprendida. Es que encima que se iban a casar, sin siquiera un mes de conocerse, se irían de Japón… no querían que este yo en su casamiento. Gime quería formar una familia sin mi. Quería volver a empezar de nuevo ¿y que había de mí? ¿Que rayos se suponía que haría yo? Las ideas salían como miles de burbujas, no podía volver en si, estaba completamente shokeada.

—No quiere decir que te vallas a quedar sin casa… te quedaras aquí por supuesto, yo te pasare algo de plata todas las semanas en las que no este te lo aseguro… —afirmo. Ignorando por completo el estado en el que me encontraba. Mis nervios, mis tristezas y todos los sentimientos que trataba de retener, me traicionaron.

—¡¡Pero es que te volviste loco!! —Grite histérica— ¡¡Como te vas a casar con apenas conocerla!! ¡¡Más encima irte a China!! ¡¡Piensas que voy a poder con todo esto yo sola!! ¡¡No puedo… yo… no quiero todo esto…!! —me tembló la vos a lo ultimo así que me desarme llorando, mi corazón estaba que explotaba por tantas emociones largadas.

Gime parecía ajeno a mi reacción, no me contesto, me miro durante unos tres minuto y finalmente se levanto se su silla. Lo volví a mirar, me observaba con desinterés e indiferencia, camino hacia la salida pero antes de irse me hablo.

—Como faltan solo dos días para que empieces la universidad, encima de tu cama te deje tu nuevo uniforme. Me iré mañana en la mañana así que no te molestes en preparar mi desayuno porque ahora me voy a casa de Madela y ya no volveré. Adiós Sakura… —se despidió con una increíble indiferencia y se marcho.

Escuche un fuerte ruido de la puerta cerrarse y supe que se había ido. Comencé a llorar con mucha más desesperación, estaba sola. Mi corazón parecía que ya no latía, parecía haberse marchitado por completo. Como una planta que se olvidaron de regar, así estaba yo. Totalmente desorientada, perdida con la necesidad de encontrar algo por el cual vivir, necesitaba ver alguna luz en esa oscuridad que me inundaba por completo.

Tome una campera, me la coloque como pude y salí fuera de la casa. Estaba lloviendo, parecía que la lluvia acompañaba mis profundos sollozos. Encima en Konoha solía llover mucho en invierno, pero estaba en otoño el clima en este lugar no cabía muy bien con las estaciones.

No sabía exactamente a donde me dirigía, dejaba que mis piernas me guiaran en la oscura acera de la vereda. Mire hacia donde caminaba, mis ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al ver que iba hacia la plaza, justamente al cerezo en el que solía estar todos los días regando y mirando con una expresión de total cariño. Mis ojos se comenzaron a nublar nuevamente, mi corazón ardía al recordar toda aquella horrible noche en la que… perdí a mi madre.

**///Flash back///**

Era una tarde común, una pelirosa salía muy contenta de la escuela, con la mochila en la espalda y una botella de agua en la mano. Sabía que ese día su madre le había permitido que cuando saliese del colegio, se podría ir a la plaza que quedaba a solo dos cuadras de su casa, con la condición de que volviera antes de que anochezca, porque no estaba segura de poder ir a buscarla.

Camino tranquilamente hacia dicha plaza, al llegar, se dirigio por un sendero que la llevaría enfrente de su objetivo. Al llegar quedo parada enfrente con una sonrisa gigante, la observo un largo rato y luego abrió la botellita de agua.

Ese hermoso árbol de cerezo que tanto quería y que solía ser muy visto por los ciudadanos de Kanoha, lo había plantado ella misma hace apenas dos años. Todos los días pasaba por allí con su madre, juntas lo regaban y luego volvían a casa a cenar junto con su padre.

—Hola cerezo— Saludo contenta mientras le echaba agua a las grandes raíces— Mama se disculpo pero dijo que no podía venir, tenia un trabajo importante que hacer… pero dijo que te mandaba saludos y muchos besos— le sonrió enormemente.

Luego suspiro y apoyo su espalda en el troncó del cerezo sentándose en un rincón que había dejado sin agua. Miro el cielo, el sol todavía estaba presente así que no sucedería nada si se dormía una pequeña siestita, no. Por supuesto que no sucedería nada, cerro sus ojos y se hundió en un profundo sueño.

Sin saber, que eso cambiaria su vida… para siempre.

El viento soplaba algo fuerte, haciendo que los hermosos cabellos rosados se movieran al compás de el.

—**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhh!!!!!!!!** —grito una voz muy conocida para la pequeña Sakura. Era la vos de su madre si no se equivocaba.

Después un fuerte ruido de frenos de un auto, un golpe contra el mismo, se armo un gran revuelo de gente gritando en su alrededor. Se levanto fugazmente, y corrió hacia donde toda la gente corría, se escuchaba los ruidos de la sirena de la ambulancia que ya estaba entre toda la multitud. Entro entre las personas, pero los enfermeros ya habían puesto a la persona el la camilla, tapándola con una sabana blanca.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al ver que por el costado de la camilla caían hermosos pelos de color rosado, el mismo tono que el de ella. Sus piernas temblaron y se dejo caer en el suelo de la avenida llena de personas. Comenzó a llorar con desesperación, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, se levanto desesperadamente y corrió hacia donde estaba el cuerpo.

Corrió la sabana blanca, y sus ojos salieron de sus cuencas. Ahora si estaba segura de quien era ella, su madre había muerto. Todo era su culpa, comenzó a llorar totalmente destrozada mientras abrazaba a su ya muerta madre. De repente sintió como unos fuertes brazos la alejaban de su madre, comenzó a patear con desesperación y subió la mirada para ver quien era, bestia un uniforme negro, con una placa en el pecho. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que era un policía.

—Niña, no puedes acercarte así a una persona que acaba de morir, puedes quedar traumada ¿lo sabias?- le hablo el policía con una voz tranquila y viendo con preocupación como la hermosa niña lloraba con desesperación— tu… ¿tu eres familiar de la señora? —pregunto al notar el parecido de ambas.

—e… es m-mi madre… —le informo entre profundos sollozos.

Luego comenzó a ver todo borroso, el policía le decía algo pero ella no lo oía. Sus sentidos estaban cayendo, al igual que su visión, un mareo fuerte fue lo último que sintió, luego todo fue una completa oscuridad.

**///Fin de flash back///**

Mire hacia el cielo una vez mas, mis fuerzas decaían. Desde el momento que deje de escuchar a ese policía, desde que comencé a ver todo borroso, y ese profundo dolor se presencio en mi cabeza. Caí en este pozo oscuro del que cada vez parece que se hace mas vació y profundo, hasta llegar al momento en el que creo que ya nunca mas voy a poder salir de el.

Es que ya no tenía nada de sentido mi vida, no veía alguna razón por la que existir, el día en que perdí a mi madre, perdí todo: la sonrisa, la felicidad, los sueños, el amor, la amistad, mi padre… ya no había motivo alguno por el cual vivir, estaba completamente sola.

Mire al piso otra vez, note que estaba en el medio de la calle, tan solo a pasos de llegar a mi cerezo pero una brillante luz me encandilo. Observe con rapidez que era, un auto que venia a gran velocidad hacia mí.

_¡Genial!_ Al menos moriría en el mismo lugar que mi madre, el auto toco fuertemente la bocina, luego escuche un fuerte ruido de una frenada. Como la que escuche cuando mama murió, pero luego… nada.

Espere el golpe, pero no se presencio. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, no me animaba a abrir los ojos… sentía como mis piernas temblaban al igual que mis labios, y como mis lagrimas trataban de escapar nuevamente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no moría ya? El golpe no llegaba, mis músculos estaban fuertemente contraídos, podía sentirlo. Es que me odiaban tanto que ni siquiera querían que muriera, porque claro, seguro lo que era mi vida en estos momentos era el mismo infierno.

Al no llegar el golpe, mis piernas me traicionaron y me deje caer al piso. Sin una más mínima intención en volverme a levantar, ya no habría motivos… ya no había esperanza…

Solo necesitaba tranquilidad.

Paz.

**Amor.**

—¿Te encuentras bien? —era una voz fría, sin ninguna emoción. Sin embargo, era tan aterciopelada, que me estremecí.

Subí la vista para ver quien era. Me encontré con un par de ojos oscuros.

—

Ahí comenzaba, mi triste historia… por querer recuperar una vida perdida.

Solo junto a **él**… el chico que parecía perfecto, como un ángel, con una frialdad impresionante y a la vez tan cariñoso que sorprendía.

**Una vida junto a…**

**Sasuke Uchiha.**

—

—

—

**Continuara.**

**_---_**

**_Nota Autora:_**

**_Espero que dejen sus opiniones, porque no estoy segura de si a alguien le llegue a gustar. Si ese es el caso, creo que comenzare otra, intentare hasta que alguna les guste (n.n)_**

**_Atte: Shie24_**

**_Adios!!_**


	3. Capitulo II: Ángel

—

**En busca de la felicidad****.**

—

—

—

**Capitulo II****: **Ángel.

—

—¿Te encuentras bien? —era una voz fría, sin ninguna emoción. Sin embargo, era tan aterciopelada, que me estremecí.

Subí la vista para ver quien era. Me encontré con un par de ojos oscuros. Y me congele.

Frente a mi, se encontraba un _ángel_… iluminado por la luz de su propio auto, con los pelos mojados y cayendo pequeñas gotas de agua, en cada una de las puntas de su pelo negro, con hermosos y perfectos destellos azulados. Su rostro estaba inmutable, serio y sin expresión alguna, como una hermosa estatua de museo, digna de admirar.

Me perdí en su mirada, parecía como si te abriera la puerta hacia otro mundo, uno completamente diferente. Oscuro pero a la vez cálido, con un gran dolor encerrado… como si no pudiera apartarlo de él, estaba con él.

De repente, el cuerpo me empezó a temblar involuntariamente. No podía apartar su mirada de la suya, el pareció notarlo, ya que bajo la mirada a mis manos, que temblaba siguiendo el compás de todo mi cuerpo.

—Tienes frío —su voz era fría, pero dejo más que claro que no era una pregunta.

Se acuclillo a mi lado, y ayudo a que me incorpore. No replique, no tenia las fuerzas suficientes, a demás, _no quería_ hacerlo. Su brazo se poso en mi cintura, mientras me ayudaba a caminar hacia… ¿su auto?

Lo mire, estoy segura que mi cara era de completa confusión. Pero el estaba serio, mirando al frente. Su auto era hermoso, un Mercedes de color negro, con los vidrios polarizados, brillaba mucho por lo que calcule que era nuevo o estaba **muy** limpio. Por mi mente paso un fugaz pensamiento, seguro que si Gime lo viera, lo halagaría de miles formas, además de sacar muchas fotos.

—¿A d-donde me llevas? —pregunte, tratando de ignorar el pensamiento que cruzo por mi mente.

El azabache me miro, con algo de curiosidad. Lo que me hizo preguntarme si había dicho algo mal, casi me quede sin aire, cuando en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa arrogante. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, estaba segura de que podría quedarme toda la vida mirando lo que esos pares de mundos podrían mostrarme.

—Vamos a un hospital, seria mejor que un doctor viera si te encuentras bien —su voz era tan distante, que parecía que estuviéramos a metros de separación.

Me dieron unas increíbles ganas de traerlo hasta mi, de conocerlo y saber todo de el. Afirme con la cabeza y caminamos juntos hacia el auto de él.

Apenas entre, me embriago su perfume. Y a pesar de que cuando estuve cerca de el, también pude olerlo, era como si ahora se presenciara en todo el lugar. Una mezcla seguridad y dulzura, aspire profundo y me coloque el cinturón de seguridad.

Mire como **mi ángel** de cabello azabache arrancaba el auto, solo le contemplaba su perfil. Sin embargo, era tan perfecto que me sentía miserable a su lado. Yo tan impura, con tantos problemas, con tan pocas posibilidades de llegar a tener un auto como este en mi vida, sin poder alcanzar su nivel de perfección en mi vida.

Mientras mi mente divagaba en tales cosas… observaba como manejaba, su vista estaba fija en el frente, el cejo suavemente fruncido y su mirada seria. Sin quererlo, una pequeña y traviesa risita escapo de mis labios, al ver como el fulminaba con la mirada a un auto que paso en rojo.

Me miro confundido, yo solo me limite a dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa y voltearme a ver hacia la ventana. Mientras sentía como mis mejillas se pintaban de color carmín.

Al cabo de unos minutos de camino, llegamos al Hospital. Me sorprendí al ver que era el más prestigioso de todo Konoha, y que, si me quedaba aquí perdería todo lo que había guardado para mi nueva campera. Pero antes de decir nada, el azabache ya se encontraba abriendo mi puerta para que bajara.

Mientras caminábamos hacia adentro del hospital, yo detrás de él, ya que mis pasos son demasiados lentos a comparación de los suyos. A pesar de que podría haber estado enojada, ya que dejar a una chica, que acababa de sufrir un accidente por su causa, no es muy caballeroso de su parte. Estaba completamente agradecía, ya que sabia que si caminaba a mi lado me pondría nerviosa, y terminaría en el piso, ahora podía apreciar su hermosos caminar, tan delicado y seguro a la vez. Como cada uno de sus músculos trabajan para darle movimiento a cada parte de su cuerpo, su espalda ancha y bien formada. Ya cada uno de sus hermosos y al parecer sedosos cabellos desparramados de un lado a otro.

Estaba tan metida en mi pensamientos, que no sentí en cuanto el dejo de caminar y se paro para hablar con la secretaria de el hospital. Gracias a mi torpeza, choque contra su bien formada espalda, sintiendo la suavidad de su cuerpo, que al recibir mi peso de sorpresa, se torno tenso y se volteo a verme rápidamente.

Sentí mi cara arder, y mi corazón latir más rápido de lo normal. Me coloque una mano en la frente tratando de aliviar el calor, sin embargo, se prolongo por todo mi cuerpo y me vi obligada a respirar con mayor fuerza para refrescarme.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto el azabache, mientras me miraba serio pero con algo de… ¿preocupación?

Trate de asentir, pero en el momento en que mi cabeza se movió para realizar el gesto, sentí una fuerte punzada, por lo que me lleve las manos a la cabeza y ahogue un pequeño grito de dolor. De un momento a otro sentí unos fuertes brazos enroscarse en mi cintura, y no necesite mirar quien era, el riquísimo olor me lo permitió reconocer enseguida.

—Colóquela aquí, joven Uchiha. —Hablo una enfermera que recién llegaba con una silla de ruedas.

¿Uchiha? Se pregunto mi mente, pero no pude recordar ningún apellido así, ya que mi mente comenzó a doler mucho más que antes. **Mi ángel** me coloco suavemente en la silla de ruedas, mientras que ayudaba a la enfermera a moverme.

—Tranquila señorita, soy Ízame Yurumí una enfermera del hospital —se presento la joven que hace unos segundos me había traído la silla.

Solo me limite a sentir, mientras me giraba en busca de una mirada oscura como el carbón. Y la encontré, caminaba a paso lento a mi lado, sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos y su cara era inmutable, se veía tan lindo. Yo no era la única que pensaba eso, todas las chicas y enfermera, ¡hasta las ancianas! Que pasaban por el lugar se lo quedaban mirando, por poco se les cae la baba. Sentí una extraña molestia al ver como lo miraban tanto, sin embargo no dije nada, no lo conocía mucho.

Llegamos a una puerta blanca, al igual que todo el edificio. Tenía un cartel que decía 'Enfermería'. Comenzamos a acercarnos, pero sentí una opresión de perdida y frió en el lado que estaba caminando el pelinegro. Me gire, y vi que el había dejado de caminar, mientras que la enfermera me empujaba más lejos de él.

—E-espera, falta él… —murmure, un tanto avergonzada al no saber su nombre. La enfermera me miro curiosa, pero no dijo nada.

—Creo que se va, no pude entrar contigo —me comento la chica, yo la mire algo molesta. Nadie podía decir con quien entro y con quien no.

No estábamos muy lejos, tan solo a unos diez pasos. Por mi mente paso una idea, sobre correr a donde el se encontraba e ir con el. Parecía una idea tonta y de niña chiquita, pero no me desagrado mucho.

Vi como me hacia un gesto con la cabeza y se volteaba para marcharse. Y fue ahí, cuando sentí mi corazón latir rápidamente, casi con desesperación. Por mi cabeza cruzaban mieles de ideas para frenarlo, y trate de ignorar el dolor que aumentaba en mi mente.

Estaba asustada.

No sabia que decirle.

¿Y se burlaba de mí?

¿Y si yo le caí mal?

¿Y si no le intereso? (cosa muy probable).

Mis manos comenzaban a sudar mientras miraba como el caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a su auto, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia arriba, mirando el techo. Yo, por mi parte, era todo lo contrario, mi cabeza ardía tratando de encontrar algo que decirle, para que no se valla o al menos saber algo de él…

De **mi ángel.**

Se alejaba.

No lo vería más…

Que desesperación.

¡Mi cabeza!

—¡Espera! —mi vos salio aguda pero firme, con un matiz algo tembloroso.

Vi como el se volteo rápidamente, para verme con algo de curiosidad. Mientras que con una de sus manos se pasaba por el cabello, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara.

'_¿Y ahora?_

_¿Qué hago?_

_¿Qué le digo?_

_**¡¿Qué le digo?!**__'_

—Nh… —escuche que salía de sus labios, mientras esperaba que yo le dijera algo.

—Ah… ah…

'_¡Vamos, Sakura! _

_¡Piensa algo ya!_

_¡No te través ahora!_

_**¡Vamos!**__' _

—¡¿Cómo te llamas?! —casi lo grite, por lo que la mayoría de la gente que pasaba se giro a verme, mientras que yo trataba de esconderme bajo la silla.

El azabache me miro incrédulo, mientras que levantaba una fina y delicada ceja color negra. Mi corazón latió más fuerte cuando en sus labios se formo una sonrisa arrogante, y sus ojos destellaron de diversión. Estoy segura de que en ese momento mi cara podría ser confundida por una cereza para torta.

—Sasuke Uchiha —me comento, con su voz aterciopelada. Haciendo que muchas chicas se voltearan a verlo (por no decir todas).

Mi corazón no aguantaba la velocidad que estaba tomando, parecía que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho como una fuerte masa latiendo enfurecidamente loca.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Es perfecto._

Su nombre parecía haber sido inventado para el, cada vocal y cada consonante. Ahí parado, con su pose despreocupada, mostrando tranquilidad y seguridad a la vez. Parecía alguien de una belleza completamente inhumana, cada cabello, cada parte de su cuerpo, cada rasgo de su cara. Todo paraba en una sola palabra: Perfecto.

Tan perfecto, que sentí como yo nunca podría alcanzarlo. Nunca podría llegar a ser tan bella como el, nunca podría verme y sentirme tan segura.

Ambos éramos completamente diferentes.

El era demasiado para alguien como yo.

Y yo era poca cosa, para alguien como el.

—Sakura Haruno —me presente, tratando de ocultar el dolor que los pensamientos anteriores habían traído.

Hice un gesto a la enfermera para que me llevara con el doctor, mientras que con una mano despedía a ese ángel…

_**Un ángel que nunca seria mío. **_

Lo último que pude ver de Sasuke fue su expresión de confusión y sorpresa. No estoy segura pero me pareció ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro perfecto, pero ignore este pensamiento. Eso era _imposible_.

—

A veces el amor no esta solo en lo físico, hay veces en que te enamoras como la persona realmente es. Sin importar que tan lindo sea, como me hubiese gustado decirme eso en un principio…

Existen muchas formas de enamorarse, y yo les conté la mía. Fue amor a primera vista, me enamore de sus ojos oscuros como el carbón y tan profundos como un agujero negro. Me enamore de su actitud seria y cariñosa, de sus pocas palabras, de sus sonrisas arrogantes. Me enamore del dolor que escondían esos ojos negros, sentí la necesidad de ayudarlo en sus problemas, de serle útil.

**Yo Sakura Haruno.**

Me enamore a primera vista.

De alguien que casi me atropella.

De alguien de pocas palabras.

De alguien frío.

De alguien perfecto.

**Yo me enamore de Sasuke Uchiha.**

—

—

—

**Continuara.**

**---**

**Nota de autora:**

**HoLa!! Agradesco sus reviews!! Me gustaria que pusieran su opinion, sobre que les parecio este capitulo. Sinceramente, a mi me encanto, me parecio super tierno n///n.**

**Si hay algo que no les gusta, o que ven algun error en mi forma de escribir, no duden en decirmelo, ¡por favor! Saben que aca yo vengo a aprender ^-^. **

**Adios! y... Reviews!**

**Atte: Shie24**


	4. Capitulo III: Imposible

—

**En busca de la felicidad**

—

—

—

**Capitulo III****: **Imposible.

Me levante temprano, sin apuros. Camine hasta el baño y abrí el agua del fregadero. Entre y me lave el cabello lentamente, casi con vagancia, mientras que un gran bostezo escapaba de mis labios.

Una vez que termine con eso, con una toalla seque mi cuerpo pálido, y camine de nuevo a mi habitación, mientras buscaba el uniforme en el armario. Consistía en una pollera de color azul, al igual que el suéter, un moño rojo y unos zapatos negros. Me cepille el cabello, mientras que coloque dos pequeñas hebillas en el, para que no se me viniera a la cara.

Baje y me acerque a la cocina para hacerme el desayuno, deje el café con leche enzima de la mesa y me hice unas tostadas. Me senté y bebí un sorbo de café con leche, mientras que mis ojos viajaban de un lado a otro buscando algo que pudiera entretenerme.

Pero no hallé nada, más bien, no había dejado nada. Desde que volví del hospital, no había parado de limpiar, cocinar, planchar, lavar, arreglar las cosas. Todo. No había nada que yo no haya hecho, y todo para no pensar.

Porque si pensaba, en lo único en que mi mente se concentraba era en él.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

No quería pensar más en el, no lo volvería a ver nunca más, seguro que en estos momentos ni me recordaba. Y quizás se encontraba pasando el rato con una chica perfecta igual que el, aunque nadie se le pueda asemejar.

Bofetada mental.

Por eso mismo es que no quería pensar en Sasuke, porque mi mente comenzaba a armar conjeturas de lo que podría estar haciendo, o con _quien_ lo estaría haciendo. Mis ojos ardieron al pensar en eso, por lo que me obligue a tomar un sorbo de café con leche, para bajar el nudo que tenia en la garganta.

Hoy empezaría mi primer día en la mejor escuela de todo Konoha, tenia que estar feliz. Podría estudiar y tener un titulo de algo, así conseguir un trabajo y tener mi propio auto…

Otra bofetada mental.

Siempre me pasaba lo mismo, tratando de alcanzarlo, de estar en el nivel de Sasuke. Pero no había esperanza, yo no era nadie y el era perfecto, nunca habría una posibilidad. Simplemente, porque no cabíamos en el mismo lugar, éramos personas completamente diferentes.

Sin embargo, no podía frenar los pensamientos que me llevaban a querer besar sus labios finos y perfectos, probar su suavidad y textura, quería sentir sus cabellos azabaches entre mis finos dedos, mientras sus brazos fuertes se enroscaban en mi cintura.

Oh, si. Como deseaba eso, pero no… era algo, **imposible.**

Yo no tendría nunca la oportunidad de probar sus perfectos labios, no podría sentir nunca su sedoso cabello, ni mucho menos tocar su piel y deleitarme con su belleza natural. Quería embriagarme con su perfume tan profundo, que te inunda como una flecha, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.

De repente, me sentí un poco (mucho) incomoda. Por lo que me vi obligada a levantarme y dejar el desayuno hasta ahí no más, se me había pasado el hambre. Mire el reloj, para asegurarme de que era temprano y salir a caminar por la zona, me sorprendí mucho al ver la hora -_7:49_-.

Tendría que salir ahora, o si no el colectivo me dejaría y tendría que esperar la siguiente parada, y llegaría tarde a mi primer día de clases.

Busque mi bolso y corrí hasta la parada. Llegue casi sin aire, por lo que apoye los brazos en mis piernas para recuperar el aliento. Cuando al fin me recupere, pude ver que no estaba sola, una chica rubia estaba parada esperando el colectivo, tenía mi mismo uniforme por lo que supuse que iríamos a la misma escuela. De igual forma, me sorprendí, era raro que una chica de esa escuela fuera en colectivo, seguro era becada como yo.

—Soy Ino Yamanaka, un gusto —se presento, la mire mejor. Era realmente muy linda, su cabello rubio brillaba con intensidad y tenia unos ojos azules que brillaban, su tez era blanca, casi pálida y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Sakura Haruno —le comente, mientras le sonreía con algo de inseguridad.

—Así que iremos a la misma escuela, que bueno… creí que seria la única en ir en colectivo —me comento sonriendo, mientras que se apoyaba en el barandal de la parada— es la primera vez que vengo en uno así. Como estoy castigada, mi padre creyó que la mejor manera de que aprendiera mi 'lección' era que tomara el colectivo como la gente normal, me quito mi coche, es un papá muy malo —dijo mientras hacia un puchero, yo me reí ante su actitud— y tu Sakura, ¿Por qué vienes en colectivo?

Yo baje un segundo la mirada, tratando de concentrarme en mi conversación. De nuevo en mi mente, había aparecido la imagen de Sasuke, con su sonrisa arrogante.

—Bueno es que yo, soy becada —solté, logrando que Ino me mirara sorprendida, para luego tratar de disculparse— No te preocupes no es nada, solo que mi padre esta en un viaje de negocios y no me pudo acompañar— le mentí un poco, después de todo, mi padre si estaba de viaje.

—Oh, bueno igual, cuando mi padre me de mi auto, te podré buscar en tu casa —me dijo más animada que antes, mientras que sus ojos brillaban con excitación. Yo trague con dificultad— podremos salir al centro, a comprar ropa y te podré presentar a mis otras amigas. Son muy simpáticas así que te caerán bien —me aseguro, mientras se adelantaba con planes en los que yo no tenia idea, ni ganas de asistir.

—Gracias, pero no te molestes tanto.

—No, no, no. Para mi no es ninguna molestia, me caíste bien Sakura, y quiero que seamos amigas —dijo sonriendo, mientras que me ponía una mano en el hombro.

—G-gracias… —murmure con algo de miedo, me alegre al ver que se acercaba el colectivo.

Esperamos a que se acercara, pero Ino se me adelanto entrando ella primera. Mientras yo buscaba el dinero en mi bolso, me reproche mentalmente el no haberlo hecho antes, una vez que lo encontré, me apresure a subir y así alcanzar a Ino.

Vi como ella casaba su billetera de un color violeta muy llamativo, con signos de corazones, estrellas y pesos a su al rededor. Casi me caigo sentada cuando ella le entregaba el conductor mucho más dinero del necesitado, eran treinta veces más de lo que tenia que pagar, me apresure para llegar a su lado al ver que el conductor sonreía feliz por recibir tanto dinero. La tome del brazo, mientras le daba unas monedas al colectivero, me arrastre a Ino a un par de asientos vacíos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto Ino, inocentemente, mientras me miraba con confusión y algo de preocupación.

Tuve que controlarme para no rodar los ojos, es que era algo tonto que ande regalando dinero a gente que no la necesita como el. En cambio hay niños que no tienen de comer, y solo viven de lo que le dan los demás.

—Le estabas pagando más de lo debido Ino, menos mal que vine contigo, no me quiero imaginar lo que te hubiesen hecho si hubiera pandilleros aquí— le explique seria, mientras ella se sorprendía ante lo dicho.

—Gracias Sakura, me alegro que me hayas ayudado —me agradeció con una sonrisa, la cual imite.

—no es gran cosa…

El camino trascurrió en silencio, a excepciones en que a veces Ino se copaba hablando acerca de su vida. Sin darse cuenta que no la escuchaba.

Al fin llegamos a la escuela, me sorprendí lo grande que era. Ocupaba al menos dos cuadras, con rejas alrededor de ella, las puertas de la entrada estaban abiertas. El edificio era de tres pisos, las paredes de un ladrillo brillante, las ventanas eran muy grandes, al igual que la puerta de entrada, que se habría en dos, dejando ver escaleras hacia arriba y un largo pasillo hacia el fondo. El colegio estaba inundado de personas, por todos lados, muchos iban entrando adentro, mientras que otros daban vueltas afuera. De repente, me sentí mareada.

—¿A que no es genial Sakura? —pregunto divertida Ino, contemplando mi semblante de sorpresa.

—Es… increíble… —dije casi sin aliento, mientras que ella soltaba una gran carcajada.

—A mira, a ya están mis amigas— me dijo mientras me jalaba del brazo y me llevaba hasta un grupo de chicas.

Cuando deje de ser empujada por Ino, pude ver a las chicas con claridad. Una era alta de pelo marrón, atado en dos moñitos a cada lado de su cabeza, con un pequeño y tierno flequillo en su frente, sus ojos de color café, se presento como Tenten Ama. La otra era rubia, con su hermoso cabello atado en cuatro coletas, sus ojos de color verde y la mirada picara la dejaban ver muy preciosa, su nombre era Temari Sobaku No. La ultima, era una de cabello azabache, (haciéndome a recordar a Sasuke) con un pequeño flequillo, sus ojos de un color extraño, similar a los de una perla, sus mejillas sonrojadas la dejaban ver encantadora.

—Y ella es Sakura Haruno, la conocí hoy en la parada de colectivos, me salvo de una masacre —dramatizo, haciéndonos reír a todas.

—Un gusto Sakura, espero que nos llevemos bien —me dijo amigablemente Tenten, mientras sonreía con dulzura.

—Gracias, yo igual espero eso —asegure, con vos firme y suave.

Comenzamos a hablar de sobre como no había ido en las vacaciones, en lo que yo solo escuche, ya que no había hecho mucho así que… no tenia nada para contar. De repente, comenzó a escucharse murmullos por todo el lugar, mientras que dejaban lugar a un auto Mercedes negro, para que pase entre la gente.

Yo observe confundida, se me hacia bastante conocido. Es más, era muy igual al auto de Sasuke, esfume ese pensamiento, tan rápido como llego. No tenía la más mínima intención de pensar en el, también en la escuela. Me gire, dando la espalda al auto, para dejar de pensar en estupideces, y hablar con las chicas. Pero ellas estaban igual de concentradas en el auto como todas las demás, a excepción de Hinata, que jugaba con sus dedos.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunte al ver que ninguna pretendía decir nada, mi fije en Hinata pero ella estaba muy ocupada viendo el piso.

—Es que esta llegando el Rey de toda la escuela —me dijo Ino, todavía sin apartar la mirada del auto. Yo la mire expectante— Es el chico más popular del colé, el más lindo y más perfecto. Sus calificaciones son excelentes, al igual que su hermosura que supera a cualquier modelo— me comento, yo por alguna extraña razón, sentí un nudo en el estomago…— Es el heredero de una gran fortuna, su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Uchiha Sasuke…_

_¿Uchiha Sasuke?_

_¡¿Uchiha Sasuke!?_

_**¡Mi ángel Sasuke-kun!**_'

Me gire tan rápido, que sentí que una parte de mi espalda sonó fuerte (N.a: tranquilas, no se quebró, solo fue un movimiento brusco n.n). Pero no le preste atención, ahora nada podría llamarme más la atención que el, por que Sasuke Uchiha estaba en mi misma escuela.

Lo vi bajar de su auto negro, tan despreocupado como siempre. Con su pose de modelo, serró su auto y se giro dejando ver como le quedaba el uniforme. Tenia la camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos, mientras que su corbata estaba atada encima de la camisa, tenía las manos en sus bolsillos, como la vez del hospital, mientras que su despeinado pelo, jugaba con la pequeña ventisca.

Y entonces, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Se veía tan sorprendido como yo de vernos allí, pero no había lugar para preocupaciones. Porque en un instante, me vi perdida en sus ojos, tan profundos como siempre, su rostro tan pálido y perfecto. Su cabello se movía al movimiento del viento, al igual que el mió, como si les enseñara en baile.

_Mi ángel…_

Estaba parado enfrente de mí… ¡mirándome a mí! Sentí mis mejillas arder al pensar en solo eso, pero no me importo, no me importaría quedarme clavada allí toda mi vida, no si tuviera sus ojos para mirar el resto de mis días.

Pero toda la magia se vino abajo en un abrir y serrar de ojos, cuando una chica de cabello rojizo y un cuerpo bien formado de acerco al el y lo abraso con toda la fuerza que yo desearía. Todos en la escuela sonreían felices, porque frente a ellos estaban la pareja perfecta, y a un lado estaba la impura… mirando con un dolor tan profundo en su corazón que sentía ganas de llorar.

_Ese ángel, no me pertenecía…_

_El ya tenía dueña…_

_**El no era mi ángel Sasuke-kun**__._

—¡Sasuke-kun, te extrañe tanto en estas vacaciones! —oh si, se notaba la alegría en su voz.

Como me gustaría a mí estar en su lugar, tocando su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo. Pero no había forma, tenia novia y yo nunca la podría superar.

_Nunca_.

Me di cuenta que me había quedado parada viendo, como una invesil, esperando un milagro, que el corriera a mis brazos y estemos juntos de por vida. Tenía mis puños apretados, mientras que mi cuerpo recibía unas vibraciones que me dolían en todo el cuerpo, mi mente se nublaba, al igual que mis ojos.

Y no pude hacer otra cosa que no sea salir de ahí. Aunque haya quedado como una verdadera invesil, como una arrastrada enamorada de un ángel.

Sentí la mirada de Ino puesta en mi espalda, al igual que todas las demás. Y a pesar de que me llamaron, no pare, quería alejarme de allí cuanto antes. Necesitaba estar sola, al menos un rato… solo para calmarme.

No quería que nadie me viera _llorar_.

Que nadie notara lo _débil_ que era.

No quería que supieran…

Que me había _enamorado_ de un _ángel_…

De alguien _imposible_ para mí.

—

—

—

**Continuara.**

—

—

—

_**Hola de nuevo!!! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero sus comentarios che! :) **_

_**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza.**_

_**Y no es que me quiera justificar, pero… bueno, ya termina el año y estoy con la escuela a full! Además de que a mi loca mente se le ocurrió hacer otras dos historias más (las cuales ya subí y podrian pasar a ver, que tal XD) Así que como se imaginaran, estoy APURADISIMA.**_

_**Dejen comentarios por favor, así me decido por cual fic debería encaminarme… y así no tardar tanto en los otros capítulos.**_

_**Eso es todo.**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!!! **_


End file.
